The Curse of the Snow Wolf
by FullmetalAlchemistluver123
Summary: One of the two out cast of the Zodaic's, Destiny Shoma, Has gone to Ouran Academy on Akito's rules. Although she has no Idea what he has in store, but Im sure its not good. What happens when The host club comes face to Face with Destiny. A mean to boys, not very affectionate (I could see why) , and Tuff girl. Man this ride will Sure be interesting. Rated T for Kyo's mouth!
1. Akito's making a change? Crap!

**Chapter one  
Akito makes a change? Oh this cant be good. Everyone take cover!**

* * *

~10 years ago!~

"You worthless piece of crap! No one! NOT EVEN YOUR MOTHER! would ever love you,!" Akito said, Pulling the young five year old by the her long, naturally Sliver hair, and slinging her across the room. "You just a worthless cast out of the Zodiac! JUST LIKE KYO,!"

Destiny slid down the wall, and onto the floor weakly. But she still managed to get six words out. "D-don't talk about Kyo like that...," Kyo was her favorite cousin, He was the only one who partly understood her.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME!," Akito took a whip and and started whipping her all over her body. "FEEL THE WRATH OF DISOBEYMENT! YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN BEING!," He continued to whip her, leaving cuts in bruises on her body, after about fifteen minutes of consecutive whipping, he stopped, and got a Hatori. "Now get this THING out of my sight.,"

Haroti picked her up and treated to her wounds. As her mother stood in the other room, Slowly being eating up from the inside. Living knowing that her child is a monster, knowing that a thing of that sort came out of her. The reality of it...It was horrifying.

Hatori walked in, and spoke. "Michelle. She'll be okay, she just needs rest.,"

Michelle spoke. "Hatori, I love my daughter, but I can live with it anymore..." She stepped towards him, holding back tears. "Hatori. I want you to erase my memory..It will be best for the both of us...,"

Hatori went wide eyed. "Michelle...Are you sure about this..,?"

"Yes Hatori...I can keep living with this. Its eating me from the inside out. If I keep living like this, Im going to end up killing myself.,"

Hatori sighed and pulled into chair. "Now, you'll be unconscious for awhile, alright?,"

Michelle nodded and took a deep breath.

Hatori sighed, and put his right hand over her eyes gently. He took a deep breath, and with a flash of light her memory was completely erased. Her mother leaved soon after, leaving The young Destiny sulking on the roof every night, wishing, and longing for her mother to come back.

**~NOW!~  
**Destiny was now 15, and was leaving Shigures house, on her way to Ouran academy. She sighed, why did Akito only want her to go? Her now shoulder length, still Sliver hair flowed in the wind, as she walked off. Waving to Shigure, Thoru, Kyo, and Yuki. "Bye guys! See ya after school!," She smiled, and continued to walk.

Kyo then yelled out. "Tell me if any of those rich snobs give you a hard time! You'll know what I'll do to 'em!," He smirked.

Destiny laughed as she walked away. "Will do Kyo!~ Bye!"

* * *

**Alright guys! That was my first ever Fanfiction that was actually good! SO what did you think!? Did you think it was good!? RATE,READ,REVIEW! :) 3**


	2. Destiny meets the Host King!

**Chapter 2:  
Meeting the Host club King.**

* * *

Destiny sighed, approached Ouran academy. She saw the rich kids getting dropped off at school, in there limos, She sighed as she saw the girls uniform. There was NOWAY she was wearing that. She'd much rather stick to her Light gray skinny jeans, her 'Sleeping with the Sirens' Band tee-shirt, and her worn down black converse, luckily the school let her. She walked into the school and before she knew it she was on the floor. She had been knocked down by the very popular Host King.

"Oh! I'm sorry princess! Let me help you up!" He offered a hand to her, smiling sweetly.

She rejected it. "No Thanks, Just..Watch where your going from now on" She picked her self off the floor.

"Once again, My apologizes princess, Let me make it up to you.," He took her hand sweetly and princely like.

She pulled it back quickly. "Nope, You wont. I'm gonna go to class now. Bye." She walked away quickly

Tamaki smirked. "Looks like a job for the Host Club~"

**~During class~  
** Miss Hamamoto spoke, pushing up her round glasses and fixing her tight bun. "Now class! If you didn't know, we have a new student!" She gestured to Destiny, who was standing in the back of the room, sense she didn't have assigned seat yet "Now miss Shoma. Come to the front of the class and tell us about yourself."

Destiny did what she was to. "Hi, My name is Destiny Shoma, I like the bands. 'Sleeping with the Sirens,Black Veil Brides, and Blood on the Dance Floor" The whole class tilted their head. "Well, There really isn't much to tell" She smiles awkwardly. "Can I sit down now?"

Miss Hamamoto nodded. "Yes you may, and sense you don't have a seat" She looked. "Oh there is a seat open by Mr. Suoh, That will be your seat from now on."

Destiny sighed and nodded, walking to the seat Miss Hamamoto assigned, she brung out her notebook, writing down the homework assignment down, and then turning to her page in her notebook that she was working on her song.

(Lets Imagine for a moment that the people in this Anime actually Write and speak English, and That Iris didnt belong to Sleeping with the Sirens/ The Goo Goo dolls)

* * *

**The song!**

* * *

"Iris"  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken-

* * *

**END OF WHAT SHE HAS SO FAR**

* * *

Tamaki looked over Destiny should reading the lyrics, smiling. He though the lyrics were so deep, it almost brung him Although, What didnt?

"Um, a little to close for comfort, rich boy." She looked at him, irritated.

Tamaki let out a frightened squeak and stepped back. "Sorry princess, I just wanted to give you this note." Smiles and hands it to her.

She took it, raising a eyebrow at it, she opened it.

* * *

**The note!**

* * *

Dear princess Shoma,  
I have invited you to come to the Host club after school, of course you'll accept the offer, I mean why wouldn't you? Were irresistible.

Well if you dont, I guess we'll have to be forced to report to desperate measures.  
We look forward to seeing you there, Princess.

Sincerely,~

Tamaki Souh.

* * *

"Um sorry, I have stuff to after school..." She looked at him, putting the note in her bag.

"Well I guess that stuff will have to wait" He smiled. and thought. 'I'll get Hikaru, and Karou to get her after school.' He smiled sweetly and walked to his seat.

* * *

**Well guys thats all I have for chapter 2! I guess you'll have to see what happens, Imma go to bed I have been working on this from like 10:00 pm, and it is Now 3:25 am. So yeah!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Fruits basket or Ouran Highschool Host club, those belong to Funimation, I also dont own Iris. That song belongs to 'Sleeping with The Sirens,' And 'The Goo Goo Dolls"**

NIGHT EVERYONE.

**R&R**


	3. The baragade of the Stupid Host Club

Destiny sighed as she walked to Shigures house, The host club was secretly following behind her.

"Are you sure this going to work Boss?" Hikaru looked at Tono, Tip toeing about fifty yards behind Destiny.

"Im sure of it!" He whispered loudly and dramatically. "The play were going to put on is going to make her feel sorry for us, she'll feel so sorry for us, she'll invite us into her home!"

"And how are you so sure of that Senpai? She could just slam the door in our faces." Haruhi added in.

"Non-sense Haruhi! No one can resist us" Tamaki smiled and put one arm around her. "We are going to learn more about her, if it kills us. so be it!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

Destiny then got a call, the Ouran boys couldnt help but over here. "Hello? Oh hey Kyo! Yeah, I had a good day I guess. Although I did meet a extremely obnoxious boy...What was his name? Tamaki? Yeah that's it. Anyway, he wanted me to go to some host club. But you and I both know thats not my cup of tea." She smiled. "Really? Hastuharu,Momji,Kagura, and Kisa are coming over for dinner?! Awesome! You better be in the kitchen helping Tohru and I make dinner! No Yuki cant help us instead, he doesnt even know how to cook." She laughed a bit. "Alright Kyo, see ya when I get home! Bye~" She hung up, putting her phone in her bag.

They all raised a eyebrow and continued to follow until they got at least 12 yards away from Shigures house, practicing there play.

Kyo was waiting on the porch for her.

Destiny smiled, and walked up to him. "Miss me?~"

Kyo rolled his eyes. "You wish! Now come on, we have to get started on dinner."

She smiled "What if I dont want to?"

"I'll make you." Kyo smirked.

"I'd like to see you try!" Destiny smirked at him.

"You've forced my hand" Kyo picked her up, throwing the short, 98 lbs, fifteen year old over his shoulder.

Destiny started laughing. "Kyo! Let me down!" She wiggled.

"Nope!"he sighed and walked in.

* * *

WITH THE HOSTS!

* * *

"Boss, we look ridiculous." The twins said in unison. All of the hosts (Except for Kyouya) had dirt rubbed all over them as if they had been living in the woods for two weeks, they had old tattered clothes on, and there hair was a mess.

"Well I think we look cool!~ Tama-chan said if we'd wear this, we'd look like commoners! Just like Haru-Chan!"

Haruhi looked over at Tamaki "Is that really what you said Senpai?" She sent a scary glare or to Tamaki. He imminently retreated to the emo corner.  
Kyouya sighed, while writing in his black book.

"Kyouya's right! LETS GO!" Tamaki headed towards the front of the house, acting like he was weak, alongside Tamaki the twins.

* * *

"OH THE IRNORY." Tamaki said , falling to the ground dramatically, holding his stomach as if he was hungry.

"Takahashi.." Hunny looked at Takahashi. "Am I gunna die like this..?" He said, clutching Usa-chan. Takahashi shrugged.

"Kaoru...If I die...A-at least I have you..." Hikaru said coughing, falling to the ground, bringing Kaoru down with him.

They laid on the ground, actining as if they were straving and cold.

Tohru then walked out, seeing the all the acting. "Oh my gosh! Y-Yuki! Can you come help me please?!"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry Its been so long sense I updated. Ive been busy studying for my drivers test! Anyway! I will have more on the next chapter!**

ALSO, I have a Ouran/Homestuck fanfiction in the process! So if you like homestuck, and you like ouran! You should definitely check it out. I will most likely have the first chapter up by Thursday. SO look forward to it

R&R


End file.
